<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Funny thing about destiny. Sometimes fate has other plans.” by thenorthernwastrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294701">“Funny thing about destiny. Sometimes fate has other plans.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel'>thenorthernwastrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Page find some common ground after discussing the current events of the kingdom since the Hero became Monarch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Finn &amp; Page (Fable)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Funny thing about destiny. Sometimes fate has other plans.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Funny thing about destiny. Sometimes fate has other plans.”</p><p>Page <i>scoffed</i>. “This wasn’t fate, Ben! This was a choice!” She couldn’t understand how he could be so nonchalant about this–It was the fate of their country, the plan of their ruler!</p><p>“Yes, it was a choice. But when this year is over, and the Crawler is here? You have no idea how this is going to affect our destiny, or our fate. Look at it from another perspective.”<br/>
</p><p>“You’re telling <i>me </i>to look at it from another perspective?” She stared him down, rage seeming to fuel a sort of cool evenness in her speech. “What about the perspective of the millions of people’s lives this is going to affect?”<br/>
</p><p>“That’s just it!” It was Ben’s turn to be angry. “Billions of people are going to <i>die </i>if the country’s funds aren’t full by the time of the attack. Our ruler <i>knows </i>that. They aren’t just making these decisions to be an ass—They aren’t Logan!”<br/>
</p><p>“They’re getting there,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “A year should be enough time to raise funds and <i>not </i>let the country, and its people, fall to shambles. If only they had more foresight–”<br/>
</p><p>“Page.” Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, there are many sides to everything. You see one way, I see another, but the monarch sees it in a way we will never understand, because we aren’t <i>them</i>. They’re doing their best, I’m sure of it. It isn’t our place to criticize, just to follow orders.”<br/>
</p><p>Her rage had subsided somewhat. He was right, to a degree; what they should be doing now that the choice had been made was to see it through with the least amount of damage possible. “The people should <i>always </i>be critical of their ruler. I suppose that’s something you <i>soldiers </i>wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>Ben smirked and shook his head. “You know, I did participate in a <i>rebellion</i>. Not planning another one just yet, are you?”</p><p>She smiled back at him. “No. Not <i>yet</i>.”</p><p>They were quiet for a few moments, gathering thoughts and trying to understand the situation after their conversation, now that the mood had lightened somewhat.</p><p>Having thought it over, Ben spoke up. “You <i>are </i>right a bit, Page. I don’t know what the monarch is thinking with these rulings, but… Well, we have to have some sort of trust in them, right? They’ve gotten us this far…”</p><p>Her gaze grew distant. “I suppose <i>we </i>don’t have a choice. Not right now. Not until this year is over.”</p><p>“How about this: once it’s established you and I <i>didn’t </i>die after the Crawler’s attack, we’ll regroup and worry about that Hero’s ability as a ruler. For now, let’s just focus on staying alive, and leaving the hard choices up to them.”<br/>
</p><p>Page turned to him and stuck out her hand. “Deal,” she lied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>